1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to generators, and more particularly to hydroelectric generators.
2. Related Art
Conventional electric power generation may be roughly classified into hydroelectricity generation, thermoelectricity generation, and nuclear electricity generation. With respect to the hydroelectricity generation, in order to generate electrical energy, a generator is driven by taking advantage of the water level difference from nature water resources. However, for such hydroelectricity generation, a large reservoir is needed to generate electrical energy with an economic scale. Moreover, the construction cost of the large reservoir is high, and the large reservoir greatly damages the natural landscape and ecological environment.
With respect to the thermoelectricity generation, thermal energy is converted into electrical energy by burning fuel. However, the thermoelectricity generation consumes a large quantity of mineral resources, since the fuel in the current thermoelectricity generation comes from coal or petroleum. The global coal and petroleum deposits are limited, so the cost of the current thermoelectricity generation is rapidly increased with the decrease of the global coal and petroleum deposits. Moreover, during the thermoelectricity generation, fuel burning generates a lot of carbon dioxide. Therefore, the thermoelectricity generation also furthers the damage of the greenhouse effect to the earth.
Furthermore, nowadays, the nuclear electricity generation gradually substitutes for both the hydroelectricity generation and the thermoelectricity generation, and becomes the mainstream of power generation. However, radiation is a problem need to be considered. Moreover, hot waste water and nuclear waste generated in the nuclear electricity generation also greatly damage natural ecology.
Therefore, today, green energy resources are sought, and the possibility of converting the energy of the ocean into electrical energy is studied. For example, the temperature difference between the surface layer and the bottom layer of the ocean, tide change, waves, and ocean currents contain a lot of energy. Since all the energy comes from the ocean, and the ocean is not damaged during the conversion of the energy of the ocean into the electrical energy, such technology of generating electricity becomes a research focus. However, in the current technique, the conversion efficiency of converting the energy of the ocean into the electrical energy is low. Therefore, it is an urgent need to increase the conversion efficiency.